Gency
by annaandersson278
Summary: when it all begin. Genji was almost killed by his brother hanzo. but Angela saved him
1. chapter 1

**Genji**

It was late and cold. Hanzo brought me to this forest.

-Why are we here, Hanzo?

-y'll see.

-you're acting a little bit odd, is everthing okey?

-Genji, I'm sorry for this but I have to do this. after Hanzo said it he pulled out his sword.

-Hanzo no, don't! I moved awey from him. but it was to late. I felt the swrod go through me, cutting my bones. I couldn't breathe.

-H.. Hanzo w..why.

-GENJI! It was a woman who screamed my nameit was the last thing I rememberd.

Beep...beep...beep

I woked up from the worst nightmare. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I opend my eye and looked around in panik why couldn't I move. I soon realized I wasn't in my room and the beeping sound wasn't my alarm. I was in a room with white walls. I looked down on my leg but they wasn't there. It wasn't a dream. I lokked to my right side and saw Angela. She is one of the member of overwatch. I tried to say something but when I open my mouth no sound came out.

-Genji you're awake. it was the same voise I heard screaming my name taht night.

-you'll probably not be able to talk. the first houers. You're very badly injured. But we are working on it.

-w..wheres m..my...leg. It was hard to say.

-oh right, well the one who did this to u just left your chest and left arm. But we are working on a cyborg body so you can walk again. How about that?

-G..great. it began to get eazier to talk


	2. Gency 2

I've been here for 2 weeks now. The cyborg boddy is almost done. They just need to connect it to my brain. Angela and I have got good freinds. she's the only one who keeps me company.

-Okey I think thats it, try to lift you'r right arm

I lift it but it felt diffrent. I hold my arm in the air for a long time but I didn't feel tired at all.

-how strong is this arm?

-well, it should be the same streght as you'r normal arm. But you'r right arm is all machines so it can't get tired like you'r left arm.

-I'm gonna let you rest. we will run more test tomorrow. Good night Genji

-good night.

the next day I tried to walk but my balance was bad. But I got the hang of it after 1 hour. Angela and I where eating dinner.

-are you alright Genji? you've seen off this day.

-I just... never mind.

-plz Genji tell me.

-the one who did this to me...

-yes? who did it

-my brother..Hanzo

-y..you'r brother? why? Angela looked me in the eye.

-I need to go. I hurried to the exit

-Genji! I could here Angela run after me. but I was to fast for her. I was faster than every one thanks to my cyborg legs. I was going to stay ther 4 weeks. but I couldn't stand it there. To just have one persen to talk to. People testing me every day. I just want freedom. But then my legs just shut down. I couldn't move my cyborg boddy.


	3. Gency 3

I woke up in a room. the door had a small window. In the middle of the door there was a hatch. I tried to open it but it was locked. Why was it locked in? I got a flash back from yesterday. When I tried to escape. I noticed a camera in one of corners. I looked at it in a few second I then looked back at the door as someone knocked. It was a man, he opend the hatch and hand me a plait. It was bread and water. I sat down on my bed and start to eat. The bread tasted like nothing. I guess it's a cheaper bread for the prisoners. But why do they need to keep me here? I noticed a door opposite the other. I tried to open it and it workt! it was opend! and it was just a toilet and a sink. Well I do not have to worry about that anymore. I turned around and I saw Angela trought the window in the door. She was talking to someone. After a while she came in to me.

-Why where you trying to leave, Genji? she looked a bit angry when she said that

-I've had enough of this. Why do you guys keep me here just let me go already! my cyborg body is working great. You don't need to keep me here anymote! I said the last part to the camera. Because I know it wasn't just Angela keeping me here. It was others to, and I know they are looking at me now trought that camera.

-we keeped you here because overwatch wanted you to join them. And I think you should.

-thats why. Isn't it! I sart to feel anger.-thats why you brought me back to life in the first plays so overwatch could use me as a wepon. I didn't think what I was doing next, I crabed Angela by her throat and pushed her against the wall. I saw how scared she was. The guardiens came in and pushed me awey from Angela. I could here her cough.

-l..let him go. Angela said.


End file.
